


Drunk

by slytheringurrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1461742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to get drunk now and you better let me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short vignette set in a AU. Written for lastfanstanding and crossposting here :)

"You're kicking me out?" Chuck Bass glared at the manager of the bar and rolled his eyes. "I just want to get drunk now and you better let me."  
  
"I'm sorry sir but we do have the right to stop serving you alcohol if we wish. We are also allowed to kick out patrons, as you put it. It's written in our terms of service. That's why we have to ask you to leave."  
  
"God, a guy can't even get drunk anymore," Chuck muttered as he shakily stood up and walked out to his limo. Once he got in, he told his driver, "take me to Nate's."  
  
\---  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Nate asked groggily, opening the door wider so his best friend could stumble through at three in the morning. "You're lucky that I actually heard the doorbell.  And, are you drunk?"  
  
"Just a little," the other man grumbled. "Can I crash here tonight?"  
  
Nate cringed a little. "Uh, Blair's here and you know –"  
  
"Blair and I are so done," Chuck cut in. "So, can I stay?"  
  
"Fine, the guest bedroom's all yours. You better be sober tomorrow though."  
  
"I'll be hungover," Chuck muttered, "but I'll stay sober just for you, my friend."  
  
Nate scoffed.  "Whatever you say, man."  
  
\---  
  
Nate walked out of the bathroom, casually rubbing his wet hair with his towel when his girlfriend dragged his arm and pulled him into his bedroom.  "What the fuck is Chuck doing here?" she growled.    
  
"I told him you'd be pissed," Nate said as he let out a sigh.  "Do you want me to get rid of him?"  
  
Blair just shook her head.  "Don't," she muttered, "you're his best friend and I need to get used to the idea that I can't avoid him forever."  
  
"If that's what you want," he replied, nodding his head.  "I'm going to go get dressed."  
  
Ten minutes later, he walked into the kitchen to see Blair laughing with Chuck again, all their problems put behind them.  "I see the both of you made up," he said as he poured himself a glass of juice.  "Should I be worried?"  
  
Blair just laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist and pecked his cheek.  "Of course not," she said, "I'd never actually date this douche bag again."  
  



End file.
